


Blue angel

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Angelo azzurro [17]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Drabble su Bulma.Ispirate dai prompt di We are out for prompt.





	1. Chapter 1

1.

 

Bulma guardò di sottecchi Vegeta, seduto nella sedia accanto alla sua.

Il saiyan si stava ingozzando di fette biscottate e di pane imburrato.

Bulma notò che indossava il suo maglione rosa. L’odore pungente di pino silvestre di lui le punse le narici. Giocherellò con una delle sue voluminose ciocche azzurre.

< Stamattina, quando si è svegliato nel mio letto, ha deciso di prendere il mio maglione > rifletté.

“Qui su questo sasso fa dannatamente freddo in inverno” si lamentò Vegeta.

< Non riesco a capire come alcuni mesi fa volevo imparare il tuo nome e ora stai facendo colazione con me nel mio maglione. Però è bellissimo > pensò Bulma.

 

[110].

 

2.

 

Vegeta si grattò il collo, il maglione, che si era ricoperto di briciole, gli pizzicava la pelle abbronzata. Guardò Bulma, notò che lo stava osservando e arrossì, si voltò di scatto, facendo ondeggiare i capelli neri a fiamma, alcune ciocche gli finirono davanti alla fronte.

“Cos’hai da guardare, gallina?” domandò.

Bulma gli diede dei colpetti sul maglione rosa, ripulendolo.

“Mi chiamo Bulma, Vegeta” rispose.

Il principe dei saiyan schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Lo so, sei la ‘mia’ Donna. O pensi che andrei a letto con tutte le terrestri del mondo?” borbottò.

Bulma sgranò gli occhi e lui le mise in bocca una fetta biscottata.

 

[105].

 


	2. Cap.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta/Bulma, canon!verse: la morte di Bulma.

3.

 

 

Vegeta si divincolò, gli occhi sporgenti e arrossati, lo sguardo vitreo e il respiro irregolare. Si liberò dalla presa di Goku, quest’ultimo cadde carponi, boccheggiando.

“Perché me? Perché hai salvato me?!” gridò il principe dei saiyan. Indietreggiò, avvertendo delle fitte al petto. Sulla sua testa le innumerevoli lune del pianeta dei Kahioshin. “Potevi salvare Trunks! Potevi salvare mio figlio invece che me?!” sbraiti.

“ _Ghhh ghhh_ ” gemette Goku, serrando gli occhi. Si nascose il viso con la mano sporca di fango ed erba. “T-tu… Mi servi per sconfiggere Kid Bu” biascicò.

“Potevi salvare Bulma! Le sue invenzioni! LA MIA FAMIGLIA VENIVA PRIMA!” delirò Vegeta. Trattenne una lacrima, serrando un pugno, strappando la stoffa del guanto con le unghie, conficcandole a sangue nel palmo della mano.

“La mia no?” gemette Goku, lasciando ricadere la testa verso il basso.

< Non me ne frega un cazzo di provare pena per te, Kakaroth. Bulma e Trunks erano tutta la mia vita > pensò.

 

[159].


End file.
